Family Picnic
by Al4everyano
Summary: I can't write a summary for this one, so just go and read it, haha.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So, since I've been having my writersblock, blech, my little sister helped me out with this one(By pretty much forcing me to write, lol.)

We hope you guys like it~!

We don't own Naruto... Otherwise there would be more humor, and yaoi.

* * *

><p>Kaminotsukai, or Kai, yawned, rolling over in her bed. Sunlight sneaking in between closed curtains. Kai opened one of her dark blue eyes and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read, 5:56AM. Kai groaned lightly and pulled the blankets over her head; know sadly that she wouldn't fall back asleep.<p>

After a few minutes she unwillingly sat up, and pushed the blankets away from her. Swinging her legs around to the floor, she got up and slowly walked over to where she had set out her clothes the night before, knowing that she wouldn't feel up to getting them this morning, and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Kai walked out of the bathroom, her hair, which was a mix of dark brown, bright red and a few stands of yellow-blonde, was pulled back into a ponytail. Kai was wearing her normal ninja clothes, a green tank top and dark blue shorts.

"Morning Dad." Kai said, walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge. "Good morning Kai, I'm surprised you're up this early." Kakashi, who was sitting at the table, said looking up from his book.

"I'm surprised you're home, didn't you have a mission?" Kai asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk, "I got back from it early last night after you were already asleep." Kakashi replied, looking back down at his book as Kai set the carton on the table and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard.

"So you're free for a while?" Kai asked hopefully, she hadn't seen her Dad lately, and was looking forward to spend some time with him for once. Kakashi had adopted Kai when she was ten, after her parents were murdered, since she had no family left, and Kakashi admitted that he had gotten attached to her after he stayed with her while he was healing in the village he had saved, which she had lived in at the time.

"Yeah." Kakashi said, "I was planning on grocery shopping today and pick up the new Icha Icha Paradise book." Kakashi glanced up from his book again, and looked over at her with his eye, watching her pour herself some cereal and milk into the bowl and sit down to eat it.

"Well… Ms. Anko is in Konoha for a few weeks, and Naruto is back too, so Kuro and I were planning a picnic tomorrow…" Kai said slowly, looking up at Kakashi. "Will you come?" She asked hopefully.

Kakashi nodded, making Kai grin widely. "Kuro and I are going out after breakfast to plan tomorrow's picnic, and eating lunch at Ichiraku's with Naruto before buying the stuff for it." Kai said quickly, as she started to wolf down her breakfast.

Kakashi nodded again, his attention back on his book. "Slow down, I don't want you choking." Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book. Kai just nodded and got up quickly, put her now empty bowl in the sink and rushed up to her room.

After tying her headband around her waist, Kai yelled. "I'm leaving now!" Before jumping out her window and into the tree next to her bedroom window. "At least use the door!" Kakashi called back up to her, knowing it was useless, sighing he smiled gently as he looked out the window and watched her run down the street and disappear.

* * *

><p>"Kuro! Get up!" Anko said, looking into her teen daughter's room. "Five more minutes…" Kuro mumbled from under her pillow. Anko laughed lightly. "If you don't get up now, you're going to miss breakfast, and Kai is supposed to be here soon, remember?" A grunt came from the pile of blankets that was Kuro. "Don't make me send Naruto up here." Anko threatened. "I'm up!" Kuro said, sitting so fast she got a head rush. "That's what I thought." Anko said, "Better be down in ten minutes or no breakfast!" Anko said, closing the door behind her.<p>

Anko had adopted Kuro earlier that year, and her twin brother, Naruto, lived with them. After Anko found Kuro being held hostage in another village, and since she looked so much like Naruto, Tsunade had done some testing and found out that Kuro was Naruto's twin sister, not to much surprise, and since Anko had already adopted Kuro, she invited Naruto to live with them, which he had accepted, wanting to know his sister more.

Kuro grumbled as she got up and started getting dressed. She dressed in black pants an orange tank top and a black jacket. "What's for breakfast?" Kuro asked, jumping over the railing instead of going down the stairs. "Use the stairs Kuro." Anko scolded, a frying pan in her hand as she put the bacon in it onto the table, Naruto already sitting down. "Naruuuuuuu!" Kuro exclaimed, hugging her slightly older brother's back, making him jump slightly.

"K-Kuro! Good morning." Naruto said, grinning widely at her. "Don't forget you promised to have lunch with Kai and I!" Kuro said, sitting down.

"Of course I remember. It's at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop." Naruto said, picking up a piece of bacon and eating it.

"Of course, you only remember because you want ramen." Kuro muttered, picking at her eggs. Making Anko, who was standing next to Kuro, laugh.

"Of course you two are planning to have dumplings right?" Anko asked, half-teasing. "Yes Mom!" Kuro said, laughing, as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Good." Anko said, sitting down. "Kakashi-sensei got home from his mission last night; do you think Kai will ask him to come to the picnic?" Naruto asked. Kuro nodded, her mouth full.

Swallowing Kuro said, "Kai hardly ever sees her Dad anymore, since either she or Kakashi-sensei are on a mission." Kuro said, jumping up, and grabbing her headband she tied it onto her head, "See you later!" Kuro exclaimed, running out the door.

"She never slows down does she?" Anko laughed, as she and Naruto looking out the door, which Kuro had left open, "Nope." Naruto said, turning back to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>So, Kai and Kuro are pretty much my sister and I, since, somehow, we both had dreams where we were related to Naruto characters...<p>

I was Kakashi's daughter, and she was Anko's daughter and Naruto's twin sister, so that's how we came up with Kai and Kuro~

Hope you guys like it so far~! Chapter two should be up soon!

Please Read and Review~!

~Al and Era.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys~! Thanks for al lthe review so far~!

Here's the next chapter!

My sister and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kai sat down on a bench In the park that she and Kuro had decided to meet up at, knowing that Kuro would most likely be late because of her sleeping habits, Kai pulled out a book named 'Tripeace' unlike her father, she preferred less, umm… Perverted books, and she rather enjoyed manga more than books.<p>

"Nana… What are you doing?" Kai muttered to herself, shaking her head at her book. "Oh, hello Kai." Kai looked up from her book when she heard someone say her name. "O-Oh, hi Sai." Kai said, startled to see Sai standing right in front of her.

"What are you reading?" Sai asked.

"It's a manga called Tripeace," Kai said, _'Stupid! That's obvious!'_ she cursed silently at herself.

"What's it about?" Sai asked, sitting down next to her, smiling.

"I-It's about a guy who joins a group that tries to stop wars…" Kai said, stuttering slightly. "He lost all of his memories, and met three orphans, that were killed because of a war… That's part of why he joined Tripeace… Sorry if I'm not describing it correctly." Kai said.

"It's okay." Sai said, still smiling. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay, how about you? Didn't you, Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato finish a mission the day before yesterday? How did it go?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I've been good. And the mission went smoothly." Sai said.

Kai was about to ask him something else but she was cut off by a-

"KAI!" A cloud of dust was created by Kuro trying to stop herself. "S-Sorry I'm late! Oh, hey Sai." Kuro said quickly, pulling Kai up. "Come on Kai, we gotta go." Kuro said, glaring slightly at Sai.

"I'll see you later Sai." Kai said, smiling at him, trying to pry Kuro off of her arm.

"See you, Kai." Sai said, as Kuro pulled Kai away.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh Kuro!" Kai exclaimed when Kuro had finally stopped pulling her. "I don't like Sai, there is just something about him…" Kuro said, growling slightly.<p>

"Kuro…" Kai sighed, "Anyways, we need to plan tomorrow's picnic, Dad's going to come also, so we're going to need a lot of food."

""We HAVE TO HAVE RAMEN." Kuro said, "And Mom wants dumplings." She added as an afterthought.

"How about lemonade and sandwiches?" Kai suggested, "A picnic blanket, throwaway plates and cups…" Kai pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket and started writing stuff down. "We'll need lunch meat, the ramen, dumplings, a blanket, plates, cups, bowls, bread, stuff to make the sandwiches, the stuff to make the lemonade… What else?" Kai asked.

Kuro shrugged, "Plastic knives? Chopsticks?"

Kai nodded and wrote them down.

"And a basket to carry everything in… Let's head to the stores." Kai said, sticking the pen back into her pocket and started towards the shops.

* * *

><p>"Naru~!" Kuro exclaimed, jumping onto her twin's back. "Help meeeeeeeee! Kai's being mean!" Kuro said, whimpering slightly.<p>

Naruto sighed. "What did she do now?" He asked, knowing his sister, it was probably nothing.

"She's forced me to go shopping with her! And then she wouldn't let me help make the lemonade, and made me do the sandwiches!" Kuro whimpered.

_'Thank Kami-sama Kai did…'_ Naruto thought, "Uhh…" Naruto said, as Kai walked up.

"Hey Naruto. Now, Kuro, are we going to Ichiraku's or not?" Kai asked.

"WE'RE GOING." Both Kuro and Naruto nearly shouted. Kai smirked.

"Eat all you want, I'll pay this time." Kai said, as they entered Ichiraku's.

"Thank you Kai!" Both Naruto and Kuro said, eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah." Kai said, it sure was easy to please the Uzumaki twins.

* * *

><p>"Maaaan, I'm bushed!" Kuro exclaimed, dropping herself onto the couch in the front room, as the sky started turning black.<p>

"I didn't know planning for a picnic could take so much energy!" Kuro said, as Anko walked into the room.

"I hope you've got enough energy for dinner, at least." Anko laughed, as Kuro jumped up. "Yes Mom!" Kuro dashed into the kitchen. Anko laughing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Kai sighed, as she started cooking dinner, Kakashi sitting at the table already, it looked like he hadn't moved at all since that morning, but Kai knew he had, since she had seen him while she and Kuro were out shopping.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"Keeping Kuro happy sucked all the energy out of me… It's hard to keep that kid happy while at the same time making sure everything gets done right…" Kai groaned.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll cook dinner tonight." Kakashi offered, getting up.

"Really?" Kai asked, sitting down happily. "Now, to re-… where is my book?" Kai asked, as Kakashi continued cooking.

"Where is my book?" Kai asked, again, as she started digging through all her pockets.

"I must have left it at the park!" Kai sighed, nearly letting out a whimper. "I'll get it tomorrow…" Kai really let out a whimper at the thought of waiting until tomorrow to get it.

"Hm? Oh, I bought you another book today… I thought you would like it. It's on your bed." Kakashi said, looking at his daughter, who had buried her face into her arms, feeling very sorry for her.

"Really? THANK YOU DAD!" Kai said, jumping up at hugging Kakashi. "Careful now." Kakashi said, placing a hand on top of her head, smiling behind his mask. "I don't want you to get burned."

"Sorry." Kai said, sitting down again, as Kakashi turned back to the food.

After dinner, which was really great, to Kai's surprise. Kai dragged herself up to her room, and picked up the book on her bed.

"Death Note? What kind of manga is this?" Kai muttered to herself, lying down on her bed.

When Kakashi entered her room to say goodnight he found his daughter passed out, Death Note, in her hand.

Smiling he picked up the book, placing one of the many bookmarks she had, onto the page she had been reading, Kakashi placed the book on her night stand, and picking her up gently, pulled back the covers, set her back down onto the bed, and pulled up the covers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~!<p>

~ Al and Era!


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day? I'm surprised!

... Era made me do it...

...

Thanks Era...

...

Hope you guys like it so far~!

We do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Kai said, grabbing the picnic basket. "Why can't you hurry for once?" Kai sighed, as she slipped on her shoes as Kakashi entered the front room, without his book in his hand.<p>

"I'm ready." Kakashi said, picking up the picnic basket as Kai picked up the blanket.

"Okay! Let's go." Kai said, hurrying off, Kakashi behind her.

* * *

><p>"MOM! NARUTO! COME ON!" Kuro yelled, as she stood impatiently by the door, tapping her foot.<p>

"Wow Kuro, I've never seen you this impatient." Anko said, walking into the room, a yawning Naruto behind her.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kuro whined like a puppy, even giving her brother and mother her 'puppy' eyes.

"Give us five minutes." Anko said, as Naruto sleepily started pulling on his shoes.

"Fiiinnneeee." Kuro huffed, crossing her arms, she plopped herself onto the doorframe.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Anko! Kuro!" Kai called, waving at them from where she and her dad had set up the blanket and basket.<p>

"Hey guys!" Anko said, as they walked over.

"Yo." Kakashi said, waving a hand at his student, Kuro and Anko.

"Hey Kakashi." Anko said while Naruto said, "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

They sat down to eat, "How did your mission go, Kakashi?" Anko asked, "Didn't Lady Tsunade give you an S rank mission?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, everything went fine." While Kakashi and Anko talked about missions and other stuff, Naruto, Kuro and Kai were arguing over food.

"Naru, don't eat the ramen first! Eat the sandwiches!" Kuro said, pouting. "I made them after all!"

"Kuro, let Naruto eat what he wants." Kai sighed, picking up a tuna salad sandwich and taking a bite.

"No, I'm fine with eating the sandwich first." Naruto said, putting down the bowl of ramen and picking up a sandwich, feeling very, very, amused for some really freaking weird reason.

"There is someone here." Kakashi suddenly whispered, Anko nodded.

"I'm here to proclaim my love, my dear Tsu!" A random guy said, twiling out form the bushes.

Kai jumped up and pointed a finger at the guy. "You! You're from last week!"

_FLASHBACK._

_"My dear, I have been following you for some time now, and I must say, I love you with all my heart, will you go out with me?" A random guy asked suddenly, walking up to Kai._

_"Uhh….. No." Kai said, giving the guy a weird look and walking away._

_BACK TO THE PICNIC._

d suddenly, walking up to Kai.

"Uhh….. No." Kai said, giving the guy a weird look and walking away.

"My dear, please, go out with me." The random dude, let us call him Randy, said.

"I said no!" Kai said, "B-Besides! I already have someone I like!" A light blush on her cheeks.

"Then, I shall kidnap you, my princess." Randy said, striking a pose.

"Oh, I don't believe you will be." Kakashi said, popping his knuckles as he stood up. "Lay a finger on her, and I'll kill you."

"Eh?" Randy said, "And just who might you be to challenge me?" Randy shouted, striking another pose.

"Sensei…" Naruto muttered, watching Kakashi.

"Oh, you don't need to know." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

And that's when a whole freaking bunch of ninja's showed up.

"We'll take you on!" Randy laughed.

"Anko, Naruto, Kuro? Care to help?" Kakashi asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Kuro exclaimed, jumping up, while Naruto and Anko nodded.

Five minutes later Naruto, Anko, Kuro and Kakashi were winning.

While Kai, who had gotten hurt earlier that week and couldn't fight, watched.

"Haha! Got her!" A man shouted, grabbing Kai's shoulder, picking her up, and running off with her.

"Kai!" Kuro, Naruto, Anko and Kakashi yelled.

"Keep them stalled men!" Randy shouted, running off behind the man who had grabbed Kai.

Ten minutes later.

"We beat them all." Naruto said, panting slightly.

"They got away with Kai though…" Kuro said, frowning.

"We have to go after them." Kakashi said, he too was panting quite a bit.

"Don't need to worry about that, I saw someone from Team Kakashi already going after her, you, on the other hand, need to go just sit. Kai will be back soon." Anko said, smiling as she sat down and started to eat a couple of the dumplings.

**ELSEWHERE.**

"Stop struggling!" The man who had grabbed Kai grunted, as she started trying to kick the man that was holding her.

"Let me go!" Kai screamed.

"Ninja Arts, Super Beast Scroll." A voice said from behind them.

"What th-?" Randy asked, whirling around, a bunch of black and white beasts attacking them.

"Run!" Randy screamed, taking off as fast as he could, the man who had grabbed Kai dropped her to the ground and took off after Randy.

"Kai, are you okay?" A voice asked softly as Kai groaned, rubbing her back, which hurt.

"I think so…" Kai said trying to stand up, "Woah…" She gasped, standing up she saw colors.

"Kai?" The voice gasped, placing a hand on her back as she started falling backwards.

"I think I stood up to fast." Kai said, as the colors disappeared and she saw who was helping her stand.

"Sai?" Kai gasped, blushing lightly.

"Yeah… I saw you and Kakashi-sensei earlier and followed you… I saw those guys grab you and followed them… I'm glad I was looking for you." Sai said.

"You were watching us the whole time? Why didn't you ask to join?" Kai asked.

"Um… I didn't want to interrupt, and I don't think Kuro really likes me…" Sai said.

"What… You were looking for me?" Kai asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, you left this at the park yesterday; I hope you don't mind that I read it…" Sai said, smiling sheepishly as he handed her, her missing book.

"Oh… That's okay, thank you for finding it." Kai said, smiling, noticing that Sai was blushing lightly.

"Umm, Kai?" Sai asked, as they were walking back. "Yes Sai?" "Did you mean it? When you said you already liked someone… That is…" Sai asked, looking away from her.

"Yeah…" Kai said, blushing. "Sai?" Kai asked, noticing he had stopped walking.

"I was wondering… Who is it?" Sai asked, still not looking at her.

"Sai… Do you like me?" Kai asked suddenly. Sai nodded.

"I… I'm glad." Kai said smiling. "Because it's you I like." Kai said, blushing deeper.

Sai looked at her, shocked.

"You… Like me?" Sai asked, Kai nodded. Sai smiled, "Um… Kai?"

"Yes Sai?" Kai asked.

"Can… I do something?" Sai asked shyly.

"Y-yes.." Kai stuttered slighty.

**MEANWHILE**

"What is taking them so long?" Kuro groaned, "They're taking forever!"

**BACK WITH SAI AND KAI.**

Sai pulled away from Kai, smiling, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, Kai? Do you want to go out for lunch sometime?" Sai asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Kai said, smiling back at Sai, "Would you like to join us for lunch?" Kai asked, as they started walking back towards where the others were.

"I'd like that." Sai said, holding Kai's hand.

Kakashi was the first to spot them, and the first to notice they were holding hands.

He smiled as he waved at them, Kai waving back.

"I'm glad to see they're safe." Anko said, smiling.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

"Why is she holding his hand?" Kuro hissed.

Anko, Naruto and Kakashi rolled their eyes and laughed.

**_The End._**

* * *

><p>BUT THERE IS MORE!<p>

You shall see tomorrow when I upload the next chapter!

I hope you guys have liked it so far!

Please Read and Review~!

~Al and Era.


	4. BLOOPERS

Every story has to have it's bloopers right? Right!

Here ya go guys~! :D

We don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kai yawned, and rolled over, accidentally falling off the bed. "ASKLJD!" She yelped.<p>

Kakashi busted into, kunai in hand, Kai's room to find her in a tangled bunch at the end of her bed.

"Fell off again?" Kakashi asked, sighing as he put his kunai away. A muffled 'Yep' was his answer.

"Morning Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kai yelled, failing her arms as she slid around the kitchen's wet floor.

"Morning Kai." Kakashi said cheerfully from the chair he was sitting in.

"What, the HELL?" Kai yelped, nearly ramming into the fridge.

"I uhh… Kinda… Yeah… Bye sweetie!" Kakashi said, disappearing from the kitchen.

"DAD!" Kai yelled.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" One of the Konoha's gate guards asked, he was new to the job.<p>

"Ahh, it must have been Kai Hatake… I wonder what Kakashi did this time…" The other guard said, sighing. "Most likely we'll see him running out pretty soon, Kai following him…"

"Kakashi has a daughter?" The first guard asked, surprised. (See! New guy! )

"Yep." The second guard said, "See, there she is, Kai, his adopted daughter." The second guard asked, pointing at Kai as she chased her father, who was running as fast as he could.

"Good morning Kakashi." The second guard said, stepping out of Kakashi's way, "Nice day, huh?"

Kakashi nodded, as he ran by.

"Good morning Kai." The second guard said.

"Morning!" Kai said cheerfully, running after Kakashi screaming. "DAD! GET BACK HERE!"

"Such a nice family, huh?" The second guard asked, smiling after the Hatake's.

"Are you crazy?" The first guard asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Mm… Maybe." The second guard said, sitting back down into his chair.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Kuro isn't getting up." Anko called, as she pranced down the stairs.<p>

Naruto sighed, and got up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I'll get her." Slowly, so that Kuro wouldn't wake up and notice him, he crept upstairs and into her room.

Naruto made his way over to Kuro's bed, slowly picking up the pillow, he hissed into her ear.

"Ichiraku's caught on fire last night, so there is no more ramen."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuro wailed, sitting strait up in bed, hitting Naruto on the head, causing him to fall back.

"Glad to see you up, Kuro." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Naru, t-that was a j-joke?" Kuro asked, sniffling as tears streamed down her cheeks, (Weird little kid…)

Naruto nodded, Kuro lunged at him, hugging him. "I'm sooo glad!" She wailed.

Naruto sighed as Anko smiled from the doorway.

* * *

><p>"What was…" The first guard asked for the second time that day.<p>

"Kuro. Naruto probably told her Ichiraku's caught on fire again." The second guard said, yawning.

"But… It didn't…" The first guard said.

"It's a trick to get her up." The second guard said, lazily.

The first guard, once again, looked at the second guard like he was crazy.

* * *

><p>"KAI!" Kuro yelled, running towards her friend, tripping over a rock as she tried to stop, causing her to take off, head first, towards a tree.<p>

"OMPH!" Kuro exclaimed as she made contact with the tree, her head stuck on the inside of it, thankfully it was hollow. (Just like Kuro's head! :D )

Kai sighed, and grabbed one of Kuro's legs, pulling her out.

Sai watched them with a funny look on his face.

"Is something wrong Sai?" Kai asked, as Kuro rubbed her aching head.

Sai started laughing, doubling over. "T-That's… Pffftt." Sai's whole body was shaking with laughter.

Kai laughed along with him, Kuro pouted. "Ssnnnot dat funni." Kuro muttered, still rubbing her head.

"I better have Lady Tsunade check her out, see you later Sai." Kai said, pulling Kuro up and pulling her towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Naru!" Kuro jumped onto Naruto's back, surprising the blonde. "Kuro!" He yelped, failing his arms as he fell onto the ground.<p>

"Sorry Naru…" Kuro pounted, getting off of Naruto, who had starts floating over his head.

Kai rolled her eyes as she sat down, "Get up Naruto, otherwise you've admitted defeat by your little sister."

"NEVAR!" Naruto yelled, jumping up, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

><p>"Mm bushed," Kuro exclaimed, as she plopped onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.<p>

Anko chuckled, as she watched Kuro roll over in her sleep, and onto the floor, still not waking up.

* * *

><p>Kai jogged up the steps into her room, and picked up the manga on her bed, she froze as she read the name, "Junjou Romantica." She read, opening it up she read it, within a few minutes her whole face was red, Kai placed the manga on her bed.<p>

"DAD!" She screeched, running out of her room to see Kakashi jumping out of the window by the stairs.

Grumbling, she went back into her room and sat down on her bed, and continued to read the manga.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuro! It's time to go." Naruto called, waking up the sleeping blonde, who had fallen asleep at the doorway.<p>

"LET US GO!" Kuro exclaimed sleepily, tripping over the doorframe.

Anko burst out laughing as Naruto picked up the sleeping Kuro, and carried her bridal-style out the door.

* * *

><p>Randy (To those of you who don't know who he is, read chapter three.) was ranting about how much he loved Kai, Kakashi passed Naruto the salt.<p>

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, as he passed Kuro one of the turkey sandwiches, "Thankies! Naru~!" Kuro exclaimed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING! LISTEN TO ME!" Randy yelled.

"Shut up." Kai said, handing Anko the dumplings.

"You're mean!" Randy whined, running away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"… Weird guy…. Lemonade anyone?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

><p>Kakashi silently followed, his daughter, and watched as Sai saved her.<p>

Unable to hear what they were talking about, Kakashi frowned as he saw Kai blushing, and his frowned deepened when he saw Sai lean towards her, and fell out of the tree he was in when he saw Sai KISS Kai.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kakashi screamed, throwing a whole bunch of kunai's at Sai, causing both, Kai and Sai, to jump, "D-Dad?" Kai gasped, as Sai took off running, Kakashi following him.

"DAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kai yelled, chasing her father.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Yeah, totally random right? Lol.<p>

We hope you guys liked it!

Please R&R~!

~ Al and Era.


End file.
